Secrets
by Kyoshi-Angel of Artisan
Summary: Summory inside. Gil/Oz fanfic, takes place after the episode 25 in the anime. Read and review, no flamers please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts or its characters.

Summary: 'Where in the world are you?' Break's Question that has haunted Oz and he doesn't know why. The real questions isn't where in the world his he but where in time is he? What will happen when Oz learns what his original sin was that got him sent to the Abyss in the first place. What really happened to Gil's memories and can it help them prevent another disaster from happening?

Warnings: Rate M for Language, Sexual content, Male Pregnancy, Violence, Death with possible others warnings. This is mainly a Gil/Oz fanfic, other pairing may pop up.

_**Secrets: **_**Chapter One:**

Oz sighed as he sat on the out on the balcony. In a few hours Gil and Alice would be returning to the mansion and he would be alone. His uncle was out of the country for a few months on business, Ada was at school, leaving him with Miss Kate. He looked at the stack of text books that were waiting for him from the ten years he missed. He didn't want to touch them, the whole ordeal with his father sending him away still weighed heavily on his heart.

He sort of go over his father hating him but it had only been a week since he learned that his father was the man who sent him into the abyss. Being honest with himself, it wasn't the only thing that weighed his soul down. Gil was talking about returning to his apartment in the city leaving him and Alice alone. The two didn't even have their normal argument over him being Alice's servant or not.

"Gil...do you hate me like father does? Is that why you're leaving me? Is it because what happened 10 years that caused the scar?" he whispered to himself bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He sighed again, feeling like he was on the verge of tears. He still couldn't reach Jack to find out what was going on or what the original sin was. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that there was a knock on the door.

After a moment Miss Kate walked into the room, behind her was Vincent. "Young Master, Lord Nightray is here to see you, I'll bring refreshments up for you and your guest." She said with a bow before leaving the room, leaving the two alone. Vincent walked towards Oz who didn't even seem to hear the maid or know that he was there. His smiled was twisted and sadistic for a moment as he walked towards the boy before he managed to put on an 'innocent' smile.

"Oz?" Vincent asked putting a hand on Oz's shoulder causing the boy to jump and look up at him.

"Raven isn't here, try his apartment..." Oz muttered not really caring why Vincent was here with him. He figured he just wanted to talk to his brother. He couldn't bring himself to use Gil's name, it hurt too much to say it now that his most trusted friend and his secret crush was planning on leaving him. Vincent blinked, this wasn't the Oz he was use to dealing with. The boy he knew that was at his brother's side was normal a happy, determined teen, not this depressed boy sitting before him. Vincent wanted to smile and enjoy the suffering before him but now wasn't the time if he wanted to keep his brother in the dark about him.

"He'll be back in due time, I'm sure. After all he left me behind to risk his life to go find you." he tried to comfort the boy to no avail. He looked over at the door as Miss Kate brought in a cart with some snacks, coffee and brandy along with glasses, cups, plates and utensils. Vincent helps himself to a glass of brandy and grabbed a sweet off the cart before rejoining Oz on the balcony. The boy didn't move, still staring up at the night sky.

"Miss Kate, Please have a room ready for Vincent, it's getting. He might as well stay the night that way he can spend time with Raven." Oz said absently.

"I'll notify you Young Master when the room is ready." She said before leaving them alone once again. Vincent sat watching the boy with mild amusement.

"Why did you do it Vincent? Why did you kill all those people? Why in his name?" Vincent nearly choked on his food. Looking closer at the boy; he found himself trapped within the icy emerald stare that Oz was giving him.

"I don't kn-"

"You know what I'm talking about. You killed people during the tragedy in Sabrie. You killed them all in your brother's name. Why?" He asked; a commanding tone in his voice. Vincent smirked a twisted smile once again as he leaned towards Oz. By his own code, he couldn't allow anyone to know what he had done or why he had done it. He would even destroy the will of the abyss if he had to ensure no one knew what happened.

"I could tell you but then you would have to die. As much as I want to do that little Oz, we both know that it would destroy what's left of my brother. He's such an angry, bitter man even under that shy demeanor he wears." Vincent said getting up. He walked over to Oz, pulling the boy to his feet, with a painfully hard grip. Oz didn't wince or anything. In truth, he was numb to the feel of anything so long as he was in the middle of his depression spell.

"Funny, most records still say I'm dead." Oz said darkly, pulling himself free from Vincent's grip. "Don't worry, I didn't tell you brother or B-rabbit that I know that you killed not only her but, all those people in his name. Oh look their back...if I was you I'd pull on my 'happy innocent face' unless you want him to know something is up" Oz said walking into the room fixing himself a cup of coffee before sitting on the couch waiting for the two to join them in the room.

"Stupid Rabbit, no running Inside, Oz might be sleeping."

"If he was sleeping your yelling would have woken him up seaweed head" Oz shock his head as Alice barged into the room, freezing in her place seeing Vincent standing on the balcony with a shock look still plastered on his face.

"Welcome back Alice." Oz said warmly though it still sounded like it was hallow and empty. Gil froze in the hall hearing Oz's tone. He really thought that maybe, just maybe Oz wouldn't slide in to his depression this time but he was wrong. He had once told Alice that they shouldn't leave Oz alone anymore but that's what they did today and it had taken it's told on the teen.

"Oz why is the psycho-freak here?" Alice asked never talking her eyes off Vincent as she walked towards Oz. Gil's eyes widen hearing Alice. He knew her nickname's for almost everyone and only Vincent was the psycho-freak. He walked into the room after he lit a cigarette.

"Talk or leave Vincent." Gil said leaning against the wall beside the door. Not caring that he sounded pissed off and annoyed. Alice sat beside Oz blinking. She never heard Gil sound so pissed, not even when they found the guy who was wearing his hat that one day. Oz stood up and walked over to Gil.

"I offered him a room for the night, it's too late for one to be traveling alone at night. Beside's he is your brother Raven, even if you too don't get along. Family is still family. Welcome back Raven" Oz whispered the last part before walking out of the room not really wanting to hear what the three would talk about. Even if it was a private talk between the two brothers, Alice would find a way to pipe in. Gil grabbed Oz's arm. The only time Oz even called him Raven was when he refused to tell Oz who he really was. Something about it was so disconnected that it sent alarms off in Gil's head.

"Oz, we're talking after I'm done here, and I mean it. You're not going to order me off this time" Gil said more worried about Oz then dealing with his brother. Oz pulled his arm free weakly before continuing on away from him. "Alice, Go with him."

"No way seaweed head!" She said still watching Vincent who had poured himself another drink. Gil sighed, not arguing back with her at the moment. He didn't really have time to waist with either of them at the moment. Oz was depressed and severely so. The last time Oz was like this, he nearly taken his own life. During the 10 years Oz was gone he had looked into it but couldn't find anything to explain why there were times where Oz was so depressed that he would nearly kill himself, to times where he was so full of life, to time where he seem like he was in love but most of the time Oz didn't really have moods but when he did it could be alarming.

"I came brother because I was board, lonely with you gone from the Nightray house. With Eliot and Leo back at school there is so little entertainment or anyone interesting to talk to. I figured that I would come see my brother and send a few days with you. Bonding time will be good for us, besides as Oz said family is family." Vincent said happily, smiling at Gil. Both him and Alice had a chill run down their spines

"Whatever; it's not like I can stop you. You don't listen to anyone but yourself and you know that. Just don't start anything here and I mean it Vincent or you won't hear or see me again" With that Gil left the room fallowing after Oz. He cheeked the teen's room to find it empty. Panic rose in him as he ran though the house looking for his master.

None of the servants that were there before Oz was sent to the abyss were surprised that that the young master had vanished within the house. It was after all; the boy's favorite game to play on the servants. Only this time, Gil wasn't filled in on where the young master was. Gil growled to himself. He knew better then to let Oz out of his sight when he was like this. His fist hit the wall lightly not sure where to look next he looked in almost every room. The only ones he didn't check was his room and the one Alice slept in.

Gil knocked on Alice's door before he opened it. No one was in there, that he could see and he wasn't going to go looking though the room to make sure. If Oz was in there, Alice could deal with him. He headed to him room. He opened the door taking off his coat and hat, hanging it on the back of the door. Looking around the room he noticed that his favorite pillow was gone, the one that Ada had took from Oz's room the night Oz vanished.

What Oscar didn't know was that Ada was his confidant. They were the one, the other confided everything in and they meant everything. She knew that Gil loved Oz and not in the master servant way. She accepted him for that; in turn she confided that she was in love with Eliot even though he hated her.

He felt a breeze drift over him, his golden eyes looked over at the thin drapes that hung over the door to the balcony. They were dancing in the wind. They shouldn't be since he remembered not only closed the door last night but locking in this morning before he and Alice went into the city. Pulling his gun from the holster, he made his way towards the door. He was hoping it was Oz but with his brother in the house, anything could be out there. Poking his head outside the door he saw Oz, sitting on the far rail, his back resting against the wall while he hugged the pillow to him, much like a mother would sit, with her child sitting in front of her. Looking closer, Gil noticed the tears that were silently being shed.

Re-holstering his gun, Gil walking out onto the balcony and over to where Oz sat. "Oz, what's wrong? Was it something that Vincent said?" He remembered that Oz wasn't happy to be left behind today but he wasn't that bummed out about it now that he was given a chance to start catching up on his series that he loved so much.

"No...He didn't say much at all...Raven way do you have my favorite pillow in your room?" he asked softly, distantly. It broke Gil's heart. He watched Oz carefully the boy wasn't fighting the emotional ride he was on, it was that clear in his vivid emerald eyes.

"Ada took it from your room when the night you left. According to her, the night they brought me here after... well I was fighting them to let me die. The only way they were finally able to stop me from fighting them was when Ada brought the pillow in switching it from the one my head on to it. I've been meaning to give it back since you got back but we've been busy." He said as neutrally as he could so he wouldn't further upset Oz. Oz pulled further away from Gil as he could. He didn't know why but it hurt him more to hear that Gil wasn't keeping the pillow or even planned on it since he came back. Being honest, he didn't know it was missing till he saw it on Gil's bed when he came here to wait for Gil for their talk. The tears started to gather and fall faster, Gil bit his lip as he stepped closer to Oz.

Picking the boy up; he carried them over to his bed. Taking away the worried that had filled Gil with Oz sitting on the railing. Oz didn't fight didn't move from the spot Gil placed him. "Oz talk to me here. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything you know that right?" Gil asked softly, kneeling before Oz, so he could see the other's face. He reached up and wiped a tear away. Oz's eyes widen, but the tears flowed faster. Gil didn't know what to do even for him this was new. Most of the time his soft nature would comfort Oz but this time it seemed to only hurt him more. If the problem was with what his father did or something the Vincent said, than it had something to do with himself or Alice. Going from how Oz was reacting to him, it was something that he did.

He didn't remember doing anything wrong, beside's leave Oz alone today so he could go pack up his apartment. Alice only tagged along because she wanted to see how Break could come and go out of cupboards. "Your leaving me...I did something wrong and now you hate me, your leaving like he did...the next time I'll see you is when you'll be the one to send me back to the abyss." Oz whispered so softly that Gil almost missed it.

The memory of Oz laying on the ground under him, him gun under the teen's chin flashed before Gil's eyes. The words Oz said still rung fear into his heart. The teen was already so torn up about hurting Gil that he really did believe that death by Gil's hands was a fitting punishment. "I'm not leaving Oz, well not from here, I'm moving out of the apartment and back here. I told you before that nothing was going to keep us apart, remember? Why would I break my word to you now?" he asked softly. Oz shook his head having a hear time believing what Gil was saying.

He heard Gil and Break talking about how he didn't need Gil to release Alice's power anymore. Gil agreed with it, sounding like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders at that. Because of him Gil had spent so much time with Alice, neither seemed to like each other very well but tolerate each other for Oz's sake. It broke Oz's heart when he also over heard Gil, Break and Sharon talking about having Raven free to do other assignments for Pandora now that Oz didn't need his help for the more simpler cases. Oz shock his head slightly, Gil bit his lip not sure what to do.

"Oz, I'm right here, I'm not going to leave..."

"But you are! I heard it myself, their sending you on different assignments from now on. You might live here but you won't be here; just like you lived at the apartment but you where rarely there." Oz cut Gil off, he moved away from Gil, going over the bed, leaving the Pillow on the bed. It smelt too much like Gil for Oz to handle anymore. He almost got to the other side of the bed to bolt, if it wasn't for Gil pinning him to the bed.

"Oz stop fighting to me and listen to me for a moment here." Gil said; his frustration showing. "I turn down on that. I'm not leaving you or Alice on your own. Both of you are at risk and I can't have that. They want me to be proficient, and I am when I'm with you; even if you don't need me to release Alice's power." He said, Oz froze hearing the slight strain that quake in Gil's voice. Looking up at the other he noticed the tear's in the other's eyes that matched his own.

"Rav-"

"Don't you ever call me that Oz. I don't care who else says it. It's the name I want to be called by from you, not now, not ever!" Gil said. He never got use to how wrong it sounded coming for Oz to call him Raven. It always felt like there was so much disconnect from it. Oz didn't know what to say. He watched Gil try to calm himself down from this little talk they were having.

"Gil...Before you make any final choice...I have something that I need to tell you. It's something that I learned back when we went to go save Alice and Break from the Cheshire Cat. When Jack sent me to find Alice, I came across part of the memory that had been from the Tragedy of Sabrie. Vincent was there, he was a child covered in blood. He said that he killed every one, for you. Then he ran to the tower Alice was locked in, he killed Alice..." Oz whispered. Gil's eyes snapped open, staring down at Oz with such shock. Oz knew that for this long and didn't bother to tell him or Alice about it. "I confronted him about it when you and Alice were out. He said that if he told me, he would have to kill me though he won't because it would break what's left of you" Oz added softly. Gil got off him so fast so that he would hurt Oz, not noticing that the way he left was like a knife being stabbed into Oz's chest.

"You said you were going to stop the reckless behavior Oz. You should have told me that from the start and let me handle it. Oz flinched and got off the bed heading to the door of the room.

"I told you the first day you got here that it's was job as your 'master' to keep you from getting into trouble or hurt. Like I said...your leaving me, you just can't see it though... I finally believe in your forever and yet it's you who's leaving." Oz said his hand on the door handle. He looked over his shoulder at a very stunned Gil. "I hear by release you from my service Gil. You're now a free man; to do whatever you see fit to do since you are a noble." He said before leaving the room, running down the hall.

Gil sat on the bed, stunned. He couldn't speak or find the words to. He looked at the pillow that Oz had held. He pulled it to him, hugging it, noticing there was something in the pillow. He pulled out a small book from it. Opening it he found that only a few pages held writing on it. Going to the first page; he noticed the date of it. It was written the night before Gil was injured and Oz was sent to the abyss.

_I don't know why I feel compelled to write but I do and I'm not going to fight it rate now. I guess it's because I'm nervous about the coming of age ceremony that will be taking place tomorrow. I really hope Gilbert will accept the roll of placing the cape on me at the end of it. I want no one but him to be there; to be the first person at my side, that I see as an adult. _

_Maybe it's that I'm not even nervous about it...thinking about it as I write this, I think I'm more worried about what the future holds. It's the job of the Duke to continue on the family line but I can't bring myself to find any young lady to be attractive enough to think much more than being a friend. It not commonly accepted and I would hate to put such a pressure on Ada but I'm thinking of naming her offspring as my heir since I don't foresee myself having any. It's why I force myself to try so hard to woo them off their feet that they won't notice that I'm not interested in them that way _

_I think I'm more nervous about the fact that I'm planning on telling Gilbert how I really feel about him after the ceremony. I love him. I can't stop think about him all the time. His golden eyes are light up my world, even in my darkest of moments. He's like a Raven, a lonesome shy creature that most would avoid and yet he; like the raven are more loyal then anything other on this world or the next. _

_I should be more confident than I am but I fear his rejection more then I had feared my father's rejection. I don't know what I'll do if he rejects me but then there is nothing to gain if nothing is risked; right? I pray that I don't chicken out of doing it because I really want to know what it's like to be kissed by those lips of his. I can't help but wonder what kind of a lover Gil would be. Would he still be shy and complacent as he normally is, or will he be the one to take charge; secretly I'm hoping for the second one, it's the fantasy that make me the hardest, the most needy that I almost want to go to him when it happened and tell him about it..._

Gil closed the book before he could read more. He was already turned on by that last paragraph that if he continued reading he might do something rash. Hell, he was debating to do that now. Was that what Oz was talking about? That he lost Gil because was no longer a teen like him and it left him feeling alone. Even Ada was older than his current body. That must suck; going from being taller than your sister one day, to being shorter than her the next.

With a sigh he got off his bed to once again go make sure Oz didn't do something stupid. Opening his door, he saw a cat sitting in the center of the hall and froze. He couldn't move, he could barely bring himself to breath. "There you are Ell" Ada said warmly picking up the cat, she knew better then to bring the cat closer to the man to was terrified of them. "I know I shouldn't be here but I had to tell you in person Gil...Eliot; he asked me out on a date. We had a long talk about Oz and what happened to him all those years ago, than he asked me out."

" Ada I'm happy for you, really I am but your brother isn't in the greatest of moo-"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING SHORTIE."

"MY HOUSE SO DEAL WITH I-AHHH." The fight was ended by three screams. Racing to see what happened. Ada and Gil joined Alice and Vincent standing at the top of the stairs watching Leo, Eliot and Oz regain their composer and breath while Break leaned against the cabinet that he had came out of scaring the youths, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Clown, don't kill my servant will you" Alice said flatly with a yawn, than she felt it; the pull from the abyss that only a chain could produce. Oz sank to his knees gripping his chest, the mark on his chest burned. It never happened before. Every time the hand moved more on his mark; it felt like some was had stabbed him with a frozen knife. His vision was blurring in and out. "Oz if your joking about this, it's not funny."

Before he could respond he body started to go limp, as a portal to the abyss opened in front. He fell into it blackness that was engulfed his mind and body. Alice and Gil ran to grab Oz but it was too late. The Portal had closed before they could reach him. "Crap this is bad. I can't transform without Oz here...and the clown shouldn't be fighting weak chains, but seaweed head can't fight chains for long with a gun" Alice was mentally cursing their luck once again. Only this time around Oz won't come running to them.

"Eliot; get Leo, Ada and Alice back from the door and out keep them out of my way" was all Gil said as he closed his eyes. He rarely called on Raven's power let alone summoned him for a fight. He wasn't worried about Break, the man was a chain himself or damn near close to it. He felt the hum race though his body, then they heard it. The sound of battle between two chains, just outside the doors, sounded like it was a gruesome fight though no one really knew who was fighting.

"Please tell me you got this Raven because I really don't have the energy to fight after the battle with the armada of chains." Break said broadly sitting on the stairs with Alice. Suddenly the battle sounded like it was over, there was no sounds coming from outside. Gil opened his eyes as the door opened and a kid no older then Oz looked walked into the house. Behind him was a small dog like chain that growled.

"Your bird was easy to kill" the kid said. Gil pulled out his gun. The dog charged at him. In a second it was over.

"It was only easy because I was holding back and my Raven isn't dead, it was un-summoned kid." Gil said coldly, darkly. Ada shivered, holding onto Eliot's arm. It wasn't the violence that scared her, no; it was how fast it seemed to take for the Gil who hated everything and the world because Oz was gone to return. "Alice are you come or are you just going to sit there?" He asked not bothering to look at her. Break held her back from going to him. It was a good thing too, he collapsed to the floor.

"He forgets that using Raven's power or summoning him drain a lot of energy from his body. Not all of us are gifted with Oz's high energy."Break said. Ada ran over to her friend checking on him. She frowned.

"Gil, why are you pushing yourself so hard? You made yourself sick again...I know my brother means a lot to you but you won't be able to help him if you're sick." Ada said moving the hair from his face trying to sooth the man who was still trying to fight his way free from her embrace. Even out cold he could tell it wasn't Oz holding him. "Alice, could you please go to Gil's room and grab the large black pillow that has blue lightning on it and bring it here please." She said sounding so calm.

"You know he can hurt you Ada." Eliot pointed out from where he stood watching. He would help if she needed it but she didn't seem to need it at the moment.

"I know but this isn't the first time Gilbert has done this, and I'm guessing it won't be the last." Alice came back with the pillow walking it over kneeling next to her.

"How is a Pillow going to help him?" Break had to ask. Most of the time He and Sharon had to leave him where he fell because they couldn't risk him fighting them. Ada didn't answer, all she did was take the pillow and gently press it against Gil's chest. In less than a second Gil stopped fighting and just laid there, clutching onto the pillow. "It's a magic pillow isn't it?"

"Yes and no" was all she said content with just petting the man who was using her lap as a pillow. Alice reached out to touch the pillow only to have Gil growl pulling the pillow as close to him as he could. His eyes snapped open when her fingers brushed the back of his hand. They were cloudy and unfocused; as if his eyes were open while he dreamed.

Slowly his head turned to look at her. "Daughter?" he whispered out. She pulled her hand back fast. No longer touching him, his eyes once again closed. No one knew what to do or what to say about that. Alice was creped out by it, so much so she was hiding behind Break, staring at Gil like he had gone mad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secrets: **_**Chapter Two:**

~Flashback Vincent's POV~

I was standing on top of a building overlooking the small city that my brother and his lover called home. Raven and Oz had eloped from headquarters and the order was to capture them and bringing them back for execution. I know where they were but I wasn't going to turn my brother in for his death. Being the Angel of Night, it was a lonely position; watching as the world slept. It was no surprised when Raven confided in him that he had not only met Oz; the angel of Day but had fallen for the bright angel.

Thunder roared in the distance as I opened my black wings. Taking to the sky; being the angel of dreams, I had an easy roll; everyone looked forward to my visits but tonight I had a very special place that I was going to, one in which I could see my brother and warn him. I never met the other that he had fallen for, though he made my brother happy; so he was alright in my books.

I landed on the roof of a modest size home, looking in the window; I was stunned by what I saw. My brother was sitting on a chair at the end of the bed, his black wings slightly extended and curving forwards as if to encircle them both in the black feathers that mimicked the night. On the bed near the end of it was a golden blond male how had a large swollen belly. His wings were retracted for the time being. Groans of pain came from within the room. I didn't know why I was still watching but the look on my brother's face made me want to find out why he had so much pride and love that filled him. I was use to him being as cold and empty as the time he ruled the planet.

"Vincent, either get in here or leave but do it quickly." I laughed almost silently to myself as I entered the room, fully aware how awkward it was with my brother's lover laying naked on the bed. I closed the window behind me and drew the curtains.

"How did you know I was out there?" I asked looking away from both of them. Not out of shame but out of my own embarrassment. I blinked hearing both of their breathless laughs.

"You always do show up when dreams come true even if you never noticed it before." I blinked looking at my bother as he rolled up the black sleeves of his shirt. I felt the blush cover my face as I looked away gain. "Would have had you two introduced formally then this way but...at least we have someone else to keep watch for us rate now, right Oz?"

"Rav' when I get the chance, you know I'm going to kill you for getting me pregnant." Oz shot back that was clipped short with pain. I sighed silently. I heard about trans-angels; they could be both male and female at the same time though they avoided other angels to avoid showing what they were since they couldn't help the lust that run though them when other (stronger) angels used their powers.

"I know though I'm betting that once you get to hold the little one, you won't be so mad at me. Besides you still love me."

"Yeah...you're right..." he breathed out though the pain. I couldn't stop myself from looking over at them to see the crown of a baby's head emerge from the normally hidden passage that Trans-angels had. I watched as a baby girl with silvery white hair was born. Raven passed her to me with a towel wrapped around her. I helped get the rest of the liquid out of her mouth. She cried at first before settling down. Looking over at them, I could see the shock on my brother's face when a second head was crowning. This time the hair was a rich brown color. Moments later Raven was holding a second baby girl. Passing her to Oz he worked on cleaning up and healing his lover.

"Thought of any names for the lovely darlings?" I asked looking down at the girl in my arms. She looked up at me with such intelligent eyes.

"I was thinking of Kathryn for the older girl and Alice for the younger one." Oz said softly looking at the girl in his arms who was already asleep, a tiny hand pressed over the skin above his heart. Raven smiled kissing Oz's forehead.

"Kathryn and Alice Nightray... I like the sounds of that, just like I like the sounds of Oz Nightray" he said softly. Shock ran through me. Raven never told anyone our last name, it was meant to only be given to one soul for the rest of time and most angels couldn't handle that so mostly they were only known by one name. Oz blushed leaning up to catch Raven's lips.

"I like the sound of that too Raven" He whispered back. I walked over to them, clearing my throat.

"Congratulations on bringing not just one new life but two new lives into the world. I only really can to stop by to warn the both of you that the order has been given. The higher ups want to track you both down and have you executed for eloping." I said sadly. I felt like I was bringing a nightmare to their tiny prefect dream. I passed Kathryn to her father. He grabbed my hand and pulling me in for a three way hug with him and my niece.

"Thank you brother; for looking out for me when I needed you too. You didn't have to come here tonight to be here for our special day or risk execution yourself but you did. I love you brother." I smiled. It was rare to hear that from him. It only added to affirm that I made the right choice to protect them than to turn them in. Stepping back I turn to nod my farewell to Oz who looked so very pale. His hands where shacking.

"That means they'll send my twin after me. Jack wouldn't hesitate to not only kill me but the girls. He can't stand any sort of dishonor to the family name." I froze looking at him. The high angel of honor was his twin. I never saw it till I looked closer at his face. They looked so much alike, only Oz kept his hair short where as Jack's hair was always long and in a heavy braid. He sounded as terrified as he looked. My heart broke for him.

"He can try; you two have no idea how hard it was to track you two here. Keep your powers on the down low and stay out of the open and they can't find you two. Look after my nieces, I want to see them the next time I come for a visit." I said softly with a smile as I made my way for the front door. I walked away from them, praying that this wouldn't be the last time I say my brother and his family alive. As I walked down the street I made a silent promise to my brother that no matter what happens I would always protect my nieces who already stole their place in my heart.

~Flashback End; Normal POV~

* * *

Vincent was pulled from his thoughts by Alice grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "What did you do? Bring Oz back here you psycho-freak" she said bitterly, angry even. Vincent sighed, his heart breaking. He couldn't tell them what he knew, if he did, it could kill them. If it was the only way to protect his family was to be their villain, he would no matter how much he hated it. He wanted to see their smiles not their tears, or their anger.

"I didn't do anything to him and I wouldn't send him to the Abyss. My brother only came to me out of a need to free Oz not because he wanted to see me." Vincent said like it was no big deal even though it was eating him away on the inside. Alice blinked, shocked written on her face. She saw it in his mismatched eyes the hurt that played under the cold calculating look that he always wore.

"Tell me what you know Vincent! I'm tired of being jerked around by everyone." She whispered sounding almost broken. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt like she suddenly said something she shouldn't have. Vincent shook his head.

"I wouldn't tell my brother when he asked I won't tell you."

"Just one thing; just tell me what he was talking about with that whole daughter thing?" She asked weakly. She looked like she was going to pass out, she was that pale. Vincent sighed, this was being on a sinking ship with no way off; it was only going to go from bad to worse. If he said nothing, he risked pissing Alice off and he seen firsthand just how much her power was like Gil's when he could tap into his angelic power. Or he could say part of what he knew and hoped she could handle hearing it since her memories of the past were still sealed if not lost.

"It's a complicated situation Alice but you are Gil's youngest daughter. You have an older sister. That's all I can tell you Alice, at least for now."

"When the hell were you going to fill me in on that one 'brother'? Not that it's true I never had any children." Both looked over at Gil as he sat up, a hand pressed against his head. His head was pounding from a headache that more like a migraine than anything. Ada put a hand on his shoulder, worried about his friend. With her other hand she kept Eliot and Leo from helping her.

"When you could start to remember things for yourself; I have orders that I have to fallow. I'm going with your other daughter is behind why Oz was pulled back into the abyss." Vincent said sounding defeated for the first time in a long time as his mind replayed the night he went to find the two and was there for the twin's birth. Alice was always protective of Oz since her birth but it was little Kathryn who caught his attention. She had a knack for keeping secrets and her strategies gave him a run for his money. "The both of you have lived more than one life, but there is one thing I can say were you believe it or not; I never betrayed either of you. Even now I'm fighting to keep you two safe even if it doesn't look that way." Vincent said pulling himself to his feet.

Now more than ever he wanted Echo to be here with him. She was his daughter, and the only family that trusted him at the moment. She was so much like her mother that it hurt at times. Agatha; a weeping angel as human's call them or in the world of angels, she was an angel of death. She was the first and the only angel beside his brother to know of his twisted obsession. It was freeing not just for him but for her as well, to be understood why she did what she had to do. The day she died giving birth to Echo was the happiest and saddest days of his life and one he never got over. He turned to leave the group, needing to break and mutilate something to keep from going insane.

Gil raised his hand to stop his brother from going but the words died in his throat. What do you say to a man who looked like he was being forced to live when all he wanted was to die. He bowed his head again, giving into the pain that arced throughout him. Alice sank down to her knees, stunned silence filled the large room; suddenly making it feel very small and very cramped. After a moment Break clapped his hands.

"Well that was indeed very interesting, I think we'll all had enough excitement for one night. Shall we all go to our rooms and get some sleep before coming up with a plan to free Oz?" Break asked sounding way to chipper then it needed to be at the moment. It only severed to further divide the room. Slowly Ada moved from Gil's side going over to Eliot.

"Right this way lord Nightray, I'll show you and your 'servent' to your rooms for the night. Gil, I leave Break in your and Alice's very capable hands. May your dreams bet sweet to the three of you." She said softly, sadly as she led the two back upstairs. Once away from the others, she collapsed to the floor, crying. She had just gotten her brother back and now he was gone again. She couldn't take it. All she wanted was for him to be around to protect her and yet he would never be and that realization had hurt more than any of Eliot's rejections ever had.

Eliot turned his head looking back down the way they came from. It wasn't that he didn't want to comfort her; it was that he was so pissed off that the short kid had gotten himself 'lost' again. He heard stories and theories about what happened to her brother from ten years ago but until today, he didn't believe any of it. Not till he had seen it with his own eyes. Leo pulled Ada to him in a gentle hug, rubbing her back, whispering in her ear to let it all out. Ada didn't. The words seemed to make her even more withdrawn. No one ever tried to comfort her about Oz vanishing the first time. Her uncle had tried but work kept him busy all the time and the servants never seemed to like her since she use to always be the distraction to Oz when he should have been studying.

"S-sorry...I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. Thank you Leo but I'm fine now." She said with a forced elegance that it made Eliot look at her as if she had just slapped him. Bringing herself to stand she turned to continue to lead them down the hall.

"Ada...it's fine, if you need to cry or scream or what ever... you just lost your brother..." Eliot said trying to be accepting of her, trying to be caring since he had not only been the one to kick her while she was down before but he had been the one to make it that much worse for her at school. He didn't know how bad she had it till he went to save her and her brother. He tried to drop her off at her dorm room but he noticed that in a four bed dorm room, she was the only one who lived in it.

From her own account once she came too hours later. The other girls transferred rooms to get away from her, calling her cursed for what happened to her brother. The only friends she had were the two kittens that fallowed her everywhere, at least at the school. There was Gil and it irritated him to no end.

"Really I'm fine, as you have said so many times; a lady must be proper and go about her business without letting her personal feeling or thoughts get in the way." She said neutrally. It was scaring him a little. Leo took his hand and shook his head. It wasn't until they had entered the room and Ada parted before Leo let out a breath. "What was that about?" Eliot snapped at him.

"She's grieving Eliot. If she wishes to do that alone, let her have that. She's trying to make the best of a very sad and unfortunate event, the only why she knows how to, and that's to carry on like nothing happened and breakdown when she's alone. Didn't you notice that she was okay crying and hugging herself but when I tried to comfort her, she pulled away and became very distant? She's been neglected for a long time with this issue." He said having analyzed the situation. Eliot sighed rolling his eyes.

"Fine but in the morning that's changing." He said still having his temper running hot just under his skin that made Leo sigh, shaking his head. He set out to get everything ready for Eliot to get a decent night's sleep.

* * *

Oz groaned, his right hand moving to the mark on his chest, rubbing it as phantom pains shot through it again. He sighed sitting up before he slowly opened his eyes. He was sitting in a field of grass, in the sunlight. He didn't at first guess where he was, his mind was processing the information. Then he heard it; that same musical tone that the pocket watch played; Lacie. Looking around, he saw Jack sitting in a gazebo, tea set up for them.

Cautiously he walked towards Jack. He didn't know why but something felt very, very wrong about this who situation. "Jack..." Oz said not sure if he should be there or not. The taller man looked at him with a dazed look for a moment before it turned into a the charming smile that Oz knew.

"Please, take a seat. Like I promised; I'll tell you everything that I can about the Tragedy of Sabrie and about Alice." He was distantly, as if he was trying to remember all of it. 'where in the world are you?' Break's question came to Oz's mind. It clicked in his mind. It wasn't 'where' he was that was the problem was 'when'. He didn't know how he came to it but it occurred and his mind wasn't going to let go of it. His heart felt could, died almost. He didn't belong here.

"Go on..." he said almost breathlessly.

"Glen; as you know kept Alice locked up in a tower for most of her life, up to the day she died. He kept saying something about how she was the only other key to get to the abyss and to time the rouge angels that created the realm. He had planned to use the five gates and to use Alice as a living sacrifice to find the angels. He wanted to be one of the fallen, one of the creatures of the abyss. I tried to stop him from killing her and I managed to do that but not without injuries to myself. That's when I saw him, the blond kid covered in blood. He ran to the tower Alice was in and...I didn't make it in time to save her. When she died, the abyss opened and the city was lost." Jack said as a tear rolled down his face, before his head bowed.

"I loved her Oz. I knew it was wrong and that why I told her she would never see me again. Even as I left that day, I still loved her and it was killing me inside. Seeing her laying on the ground with blood around her and her cat; it striped me with the last of my will to live." He chocked breaking into tears. Oz felt it distantly. Everything that had just driven him to release Gil from his side; it hadn't really come from him. Not all of it anyways; part of it came from Jack. Oz bowed his head, not sure what to do next.

"Thank you, Jack for being honest with me about what happened." He whispered, not being able to find his voice. "I promise you, I'll keep her safe, I'll find away to free Alice from her current fate, for the both of you." he said. Slowly he stood to stand only to fall again.

This time he didn't hit the grown, he was being held in the arms of the Cheshire Cat. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was pretty sure that Gil and Break had killed him, but here he was and with his left arm back intact. "Welcome back little boy. The will of the abyss wants a word with you." he said setting the boy down and leading him through a set of double doors to what looked like a girl's tea party room. Around him all sorts of dolls were floating about, dancing and at the same time watching him.

Oz didn't know what to say. At least he didn't get the feeling that it was wrong to be there. No it felt strangely right in some wired twisted way he was figuring. He couldn't breathe when he saw Alice; no it wasn't Alice. Not the one he knew anyways. Cheshire walked over to her, bowed at her feet, kissing the back of her hand. "Kathryn, are you sure about this?" He asked her. He knew he would always been seen as a cat in her eyes but he loved her none the less. He knew the two girls were twins. He had his memories intact and out of the two he always loved Kathryn; even when she got freaked out when the tragedy of Sabrie happened that something in her snapped. For years she had been calling herself Alice along with trying to destroy her very sister.

That was till this morning when she woke up remembering who she was. "I'm sure Cheshire, there is little else we can do to help from here if I don't do this." She whispered, as she knelt before the cat/man who had always stood loyally at her side through all of this. She held onto Cheshire for dear life, as she looked over his shoulder at Oz who was looking at his feet.

"Momma, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have messed with the spells that both you and father told us to stay out of. I didn't think that it would ruin everything you two worked so hard to give Alice and I. Please momma, don't trust Glen or Jack. I can't tell you why but you have to believe me. It's the only why the three of you can survive. If worse comes to worse, Tell Vincent 'el'phira'. He'll know what it means and what to do to save my sister." She said on the verge of tears. It hurt her to see the confusion and uncertainty on the face of the angel who gave birth to her, who raised her to know what it was like to be loved, till she ripped it all away from them, causing the curse that affected her parents and sister. She had her memories and knew what happened, as the caster of the spell she was immune to the effects however, it had still backfired; sealing her with the realm her parents had built as away to hide the girls from someone or something. She didn't know what though.

Oz opened his mouth to say something but his head started to pound from the sudden migraine that exploded in his head. He sank to his knees holding his head. Nothing the girl said made any sense to him; it was like she was talking in some different language that he couldn't understand but tired to. Cheshire held Kathryn tighter to him. He seen that look before, the boy was remembering without remembering. He would shake the abyss to the core or possibly destroy it, with Kathryn still trapped in it. He couldn't let that happened.

"He's going back Kathryn. You did everything you could to help them." He said softly to her. snapping his fingers, Oz was gone from the room, Kathryn screamed reaching for where he was only seconds ago.

"He's my mother Cheshire...He wasn't a threat to me."

"You haven't seen in person what happens when his power wakes up without his mind to control it. He would have ripped everything apart here. I wasn't going to risk losing you Kathryn. I swore to you the night we first met under the bloodmoon that I would never leave your side. That I would protect you forever, no matter what the threat was." he whispered, not caring if he angered her. He turned his head just enough to catch her lips, kissing her.

Something he hadn't done in close to 100 years. She kissed him back, clinging to him desperately. Silently telling him that she had missed the closeness they once shared for centuries leading up to Sabrie's fall.

* * *

Oz opened his eyes. He felt nauseated and dizzy, looking around he was back where he was before he fell but that wasn't the problem, problem came with how long he was gone for. From the darkness outside the windows, it was night, much like how it was when he left. He pulled himself to his feet and slowly headed up to his room though he never got there. He found himself in Gil's room once again. Sitting in a chair by the fireplace, watching the embers slowly burn themselves out.

Gil was asleep on the bed or so he thought, till he heard the click of the gun being cocked. Oz didn't move. "Who's there?" Gil's voice rang out through the darkness.

"Hi Rav-Gil. How long have I been gone this time?" Oz asked softly, not really sure he wanted to know. He left being mad and frustrated that Gil would want one thing but would back off from it when it started to come true. Gil dropped the gun. It had only been a few hours from what he could tell since Oz fell into the abyss for the second time. He moved from the bed so quickly to kneel before Oz, forgetting that he slept naked all the time (unless he passed out or what traveling with Oz and Alice.) Oz blushed noticing very well that Gil was naked. His hard muscular body glowed in the dying fire light. He could see the scare he caused on the other.

He reached out to touch the mark as tears flooded his eyes. To him it had only been a few months ago that he had hurt Gil. "I'm sorry Gilbert...I never seem to stop hurting you, do i?" Oz asked, more nervous than upset. He couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes travel lowed on Gil's body. The look didn't go unnoticed. Gil managed to suppress his own blush at the moment.

"Oz...God, you scared not just me but everyone when you fell. We thought that we lost you for sure this time. What happened?" Oz blinked he tried to remember but it just hurt too much to do at the moment. Seeing a very naked Gil in front of him brought back memories of the secret fantasies that he used to have about his friend.

"Lots; I think, it's all just a burr rate now" Oz said licking his suddenly dry lips as he leaned forward. Gil's lips met his. It was a shy, tentative first kiss that left Oz wanting more but Gil was wondering if it was a wise idea at all. Oz backed off, seeing the look on the other's face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. th-" Gil's lips cut him out in a much deeper kissed that he dominated Oz in. He only pulled back when his young master was left panting for breath.

"There has never been anyone else Oz, never will be. I only want you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have read your journal but I did; part of it anyways. Trust me when I say the feeling is very mutual Oz" Gil whispered watching the other's reaction. Oz smiled, slowly at first that gave way to a bright true smile that Gil had missed for nearly ten years. Sliding off the chair, Oz knelt on the floor with Gil, leaning into kiss the other. His hands that started off on Gil's shoulder, started to slide slowing over the other's warm pale skin. Gil wasted no time taking control of the kiss, pulling his smaller lover closer to him all of which caused Oz to mew into the kiss.

Slowly Gil ended the kiss, as his mind started to come back online. The thought of Alice being his child still the top focus. He didn't do a good job hiding the look of disbelief of his face. Oz saw it, biting his lip he looked away. "I should go...it's late and we both need some sleep" Oz whispered. He tired to move away but Gil's larger, stronger arms kept him from moving.

"No Oz, I know that tone. This has nothing to do with you, something happened here when you fell. We were attacked by a chain. Alice couldn't fight and Break is still recovering from the last fight we were in. I summoned Raven even though I knew I would pass out from the strain. That happened, when I came too all I heard was Vince telling Alice she was my daughter and that she has a sister. Later Break filled me in that when I passed out Alice tried to help Ada but when her hand touched mine, apparently I looked at her and called her daughter." Gil said softly, resting his head against Oz's trying to understand it.

"We'll find the answers Gil, and really; it beats being called mother by the will of the abyss" Oz whispered with a yawn. He felt so safe and warm that it was hard for him to resist the tiredness washing over him. Gil chuckled, Oz might be older than him but being trapped in the body of a teen; it sometimes wore him out, much like now. "Gil? Can I sleep here, with you tonight?" It was such an innocent question that Gil's mind twisted it with thoughts of having his young master laying under him, moaning for him as they made love.

"Anytime Oz" Gil whispered meaning it. He ended up having to carry Oz over to the bed since the boy was nearly asleep already against him, despite the reaction Gil's body took hearing that one innocent question. After he got Oz on the bed, he pulled a pair of night pants out of his dresser. After he put them on, he joined Oz on the bed. Sleep came so much easier for him with Oz curled into him, using his chest as a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Break sighed to himself as he wondered his room for the night. He was craving sweets again which meant that his energy was running low again. Ever since he became a chain this has been his problem; he had a large energy demand with little supply to fuel his bodies needs; which is why it was breaking down now. He had lost the sight in his remaining eye. He could see like normal once he activated his power which would only speed up the process of his body breaking down.

Break stopped looking outside at the night sky wishing he could see the stars again. He couldn't remember why he loved the stars just that he did. It was one of the many things he was regretting in his long life of mistakes. "You're a special chain, just like Cheshire is, like my sister is. You're more powerful than others who've come to me." the voice of the girl he had met in the abyss haunted him. He had paid the price to change the past to become just another one of her dolls.

Yeah being the mad hatter was all it was cracked up to be. At first he was able to hold onto himself but now it was harder and harder to remember what he was like before he got caught up with chains and the abyss. He had figured it out from the first day that Alice was the sister of the abyss; they looked too much alike not to be. With one last sigh; he walked into the closet of the room, only to walk out of the closet of a slightly larger room. He could still tell that it was dark in this room compared to the one he had just come from.

"I swear on my life Kathryn" Break froze hearing Alice's voice. She was going to clobber him for appearing in the room while she was asleep again. This was the second time that this happened. He wanted to just wonder around and yet he was taken right to the girl. He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat on it as he looked down at her. It was like it was at the Cheshire cat's lair all over again. He was awake to admire her beauty while she slept on.

She was dreaming, tossing and turning as if struggling against something. "Xerxes...isn't he the son of the hat maker?...what do you mean you two are planning to elope, Kathryn, think about this for a moment...please." Break couldn't breathe. He didn't know what she was talking about but she had said his name. He wanted to know more. After a moment, she stayed silent, he was moving to get up when she shifted, her tiny hand grabbed his. Break froze, as a powerful current of electricity flooded him, giving him the energy he was craving.

"Xerxes please, don't do this. You and Kathryn don't have to do this to get what you want...if you won't do it for me, at least do it for the sake our child." her whispered plead made his heart stopped. He never slept with anyone in the two life times that he could remember. Either Alice was having a very twisted dream, or he was missing memories like she was. He didn't know which one to go with. The faint sound of water hitting fabric rang out causing Break to look upon her face once again: she was crying, heart break playing on her face. "I never loved Jack, Xerxes; he's my uncle. You're the only one I loved. I thought you had changed but I guess once a coward; always one" she said bitterly though her tears. Break leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Now you see why I can never be with you little rabbit, I'm not a good match for you and I won't be a good father to this child." he whispered trying to leave her side only to have her pull him into a hug, clinging to him.

"Oz is going to come back to us right Break?" she asked letting him go looking up at him now awake. She looked so scared and just as confused as he felt. Break pulled her tightly against him. Everyone thought he and Sharon were lovers but they were more like brother and sister. Alice wasn't unattractive but she also wasn't an adult so he never really looked at her like that. But at the moment; he couldn't help but notice just how fragile and delicate she really was.

"He'll find his way back; he did it the last time he got lost." Break said softly as he ran his fingers through her long soft hair. Tears soaked into his shirt, normally he was the last person who would stick around for this but he could help the urge of wanting to be the better man than the one she dreamt about. "You sounded like you we're having a bad dream, want to talk about it?" he asked softly. Her lemon honey scent was making him dizzy, and not in the bad way either.

"I dreamt that I had a sister and that she made me promise not to telly anyone that she had stolen a book of spells from our parents and that she was running away with my secret boyfriend. I don't really remember all that much about it now." she said cuddling into him, not wanting to be alone at the moment. She turned her head slightly only to have a pair of hot, smooth lips cover hers.

Break took advantage of her shocked gasp; he hadn't felt this alive for all the time he could remember. He wasn't craving sweets or destruction at the moment. His tongue slowly, methodically explored her hot cavern. She shivered against him as ever so slowly she started to kiss him back. This is what he had been looking for since he came from the abyss after the Tragedy of Sablier. He shifted them so that she was under his body. Her hands held him close to her, though it wasn't like he wanted to leave any time soon.

They broke the kiss for some badly needed air. He looked at her and blinked. For the time being at least; he could see. Alice was panting, a blush on her cheeks as she looked up at him nervously. He could see it in her eyes that she was worried she done something wrong. He smiled a true smile at her before leaning down once more to claim her lips, happy that at the moment he had left Emily with Sharron. Alice surrendered into the kiss much faster this time around; it made him smile on the inside. Neither noticed that their hands had started to wander on their own accord.

It wasn't till Break's long slender fingers were inching their way up her torso when he found more fabric in his way only this set was much tighter against her body then the night shirt she was wearing. He had to see what she was wearing, had to know what was keeping him from fully exploring her body.

Around her chest were tight wound bandages. He looked up at her, silently asking for permission to take off the fabric. Alice shifted resting on her arms giving his access to he was asking for. She didn't make eye contact with him. How could she? She was going to reveal her secret to another. It wasn't an easy thing to do.

Slowly layer by layer the bandages were pulled away from her body. Her small breasts were freed from their prison. There on her left breast were two names on a banner that was wrapped around a heart. Instead of a red heart, it was only filled with the pattern that he had on his chest from his illegal contractor's mark. Xerxes and Jade were the two names in the banner. "Alice...?" Break asked softly. He wasn't sure even what he was asking her both the tattoo and the fact that she did have breasts where shocking to him and yet he wanted to take a rosy bud between his lips.

"They get in the way when I fight...as for the tattoo...its why I want to find my memories." she said softly still unable to look up at him. Break chuckled low in the back of his throat; she was so cute when she was nervous. He traced a long slender finger over one of her breast. A whimpered moan fell from her lips as his finger brushed against her nipple. He leaned forward to claim her lips again. Her swollen lips opened for him but she didn't kiss him back right away, her fingers clutching desperately to his shirt.

Footsteps in the hall forced the two apart. The steps continued passed the door and down the hall. The two released their held breaths. Alice pulled her shirt down as she sat up. She looked down at her lap not sure what to do or say about what just happened. Her mind was reeling, the memories of Gilbert calling her daughter and the dream was replaying in her mind. She lied to him about what how well she remembered her dream. Break reached over and cupped her face.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Break I think you should leave...that...that shouldn't have happened. It's not like you really care about me. You said it before; we're just using each other as means to our ultimate goal." She said softly, a tear hit his hand that was still cupping her face. In her dream, he had been her secret lover, and father of her unborn child and yet he left her to have the power her sister promised him. She didn't know if it was a real memory or not but she wasn't going to rule it out. He had been the same as he was rate now before her eyes.

Break pulled his hand back, bring the wet skin of his forefinger up to his own swollen lips. His heart was speeding up and breaking at the sight of her pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her arms and head on her knees. "Alice...I...your right..." he said. He didn't really know what to say. He felt like a coward as he stood up, though it didn't stop him from walking away from her. He owed her that much not to be creepy. He opened the door, about to walk through it only to look back at her. She was shaking and crying into her arms, the bandages he had removed, laid on the bed, forgotten about. Closing his eye, he softly closed the door behind him. He walked back towards his room, though his heart felt dead in his chest at the moment.

~Ada's room; a few hours later~

Ada woke up with a heavy sigh. She wanted nothing more than to lie in her bed and cry the day away but she didn't have that luxury. She pulled herself from her bed walking over to her closet. She pulled out the soft lavender dress that she had gotten for her birthday the year before by Gil. Quickly she bathed and got dressed. Once she had gotten her hair set for the day and her make up on did she leave her room and head down to the kitchen.

She took it upon herself to have the staff make breakfast for the house quests and to have the staff inform everyone that breakfast would be ready in the dining hall for nine. She kept herself busy keeping the staff on task and making sure everything was set properly for breakfast. She didn't notice that someone had walked up behind her in the dining room as she looked out the window for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be at that school that I pay so damn much for girl?" Ada turned to look at her father. She held a blank look on her face. He father was still wearing his hat that blocked her from seeing his eyes and his black coat.

"Forgive me father, but we have a project about family history and I wished to check the family records of it so not to dishonor the family with incorrect records that might be stored at the school." She lied to him. He nodded and took a step closer to her.

"You're always such a good girl now Ada Lacie Vessalius; ever since that 'thing' vanished." he said warmly to her before turning to leave her. She watched him walk out of the room. Moments later she watched him get into the waiting carriage outside and take off. She sighed, bowing her head. She missed her brother already.

"I didn't know that your middle name was Lacie...it suits you." Elliot said softly walking over to her. She quickly turned to look at him. He stopped noticing her shocked look and the tears in her eyes that begging to be shed but she refused to allow that to happen. "Ada, I'm not going to scold you if you want to cry..."

"It's not a woman's place to break down in such a public place." she said whipping her eyes dry before walking over to the table to make sure the flowers at sitting straight along with everything else. Elliot pulled her a step back from the table hugging her back to his chest. He didn't say anything to her, she would just fight him on it, and so he just held her. Slowly she turned in her arms, laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Silent tears broke free. The two didn't talk or notice that time had slipped past them without being noticed or felt. They didn't seem to notice Alice, Leo, Vincent or Break had joined them in the room.

"Damn it Gil say something to me all ready!" A voice called out. It kind of sounded like Oz's voice but it had deepened out into rich tenor voice. Gil walked into the room, pale and in shock. Behind him was a tall blond hair male who was only a few inches shorter then Gil. Everyone looked at the two.

"I never pegged you for the sleeping around type there Raven, thought your 'Master' was the only one you could ever love." Break teased Gil who groaned running a hand through his hair.

"Your real funny there Xerxes; who the hell do you think that is? You have one guess; if you need a hint, look on his chest." Gil said. He remembered going to bed with Oz the night before only to walk up this morning to Oz no long in a child like body. It was a huge shock for him where he fell of the bed from the start of waking up to a 'stranger' in his bed.

"I'm so not letting Break strip me in private let alone in front of everyone, including my little sister." Oz said crossing his arms over his chest. He winced as the fabric roughly brushed over the mark on his chest, it was overly sensitive today. He was chalking it up to his little adventure the night before. He blinked at everyone's shocked face. Yes he should be in shock but was the point after all; he couldn't change the past so why worry about it. Gil shook his head wanting a smoke at the moment but he didn't want to be rude to Ada and skip out on breakfast.

"No way that he is Oz; we all seen the kid fall into the abyss last night."

"Jack is so going to be speeding up his plans now that Oz is starting to remember..." Vincent said as he began to eat. He took notice that Alice wasn't eating; he wasn't the only one who noticed. Break couldn't hide his frown as he took note of how detached she was from the situation.

Oz hugged Alice from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. His emerald eyes were closed. "Alice why are you so sad today? You know you can talk to me right?" he said softly. No one spoke; too stunned that for a briefed moment, it looked like the blond had large golden wings that was glittering in the sun light, wrapping around him and Alice.

"You left me last night! I didn't think you would come back" she cried. Oz smiled softly not letting Alice go. His eyes caught Vincent's; the message was clear in the emerald orbs; he remembered but he couldn't hold onto the memories or form for long. It was just too taxing on his energy.

"I could never leave you behind my sweet Alice" he said as he slowly pulled back. He just managed to stand when Ada rushed him, holding onto him tightly, the tears broke free, soaking into the borrowed black shirt. He hugged her, this looked so much better now that he was back to being taller than her. "Ada...it's okay really. I just got back after being gone for ten years, no one is going to keep me from being here." he said trying to pull back before his energy crashed. He didn't really know what would happen then but just encase he didn't want to hurt anyone should he revert back to being in the body of a 15 year old again.

Ada looked up at him for a moment and stepped back to try to wipe her face clean from the tears. Oz smiled as he closed his eyes trying to get rid of the sudden dizziness he felt.

"Oz!" Gil said watching the other suddenly starting to slump towards the ground only to be caught by Alice. Oz's skin was still faintly glowing but it was fading, leaving him back in the body they all remembered him in.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Elliot, language!" both Vincent and Leo shot at him. With a sigh Vincent tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "His power and his memories are waking up but he's not use to how demanding it is so he has to revert to a form that he can handle which happens to be a teenage form. As he gets use to the energy demand, he'll stay longer in his adult form compared to the child form till he won't need to revert back to his form unless he's severely hurt." he said taking a drink of his coffee. Gil sighed content with that but Ada turned on her heels glaring at Vincent, not so happy with his explanation.

"Why don't you just tell us what you know already instead of being the pompous man that you are sitting there holding all the answers?"

"Ada that's enough; he'll tell us when we can remember for ourselves. There is a good reason why he's not telling us." Oz said sitting up rubbing the spot where his mark was, the shirt and pants he was wearing, looked huge on him now. Ada glared angrily at her brother. Gil rose and eye brow at Oz, crossing his arms leaning back in his chair.

"By all means Oz, do fill us in on what this good reason is that my brother can't share his information with us?" Gil said coldly, just as angry as Ada was showing at the two.

"Because it's part of Kathryn's spell. Unless we can remember for ourselves what happened, it'll destroy us if we're told about it. That's why no matter what; Vincent won't tell you or any of us; because everyone in this room is affected by the spell. To answer your question Break: it's not where in the world am I; but where in time am I?" Oz said trying to hold onto the memories he had woken up with but he just couldn't. Vincent looked down at the table, not sure he wanted to see just how pissed off his brother was with him.

Break blinked then remembered that he had asked where in the world was the boy before him. He wasn't sure if he liked the answer he was given, but then he was having a hard time liking anything after his encounter with Alice during the night. He wanted more of it but in a way he had to agree with what Alice said, what they shared was a mistake, they really should be using each other then loving each other.

"So what mission do you have for us this time Break?" Oz asked looking over at the other with a blank smile. Break chuckled, playing alone with the change of topics. He was amazed every time by how perceptive the boy was.

"I'm sending you, Alice and Raven to a small town called Terhove off in the mountains; there has been reports of a powerful Chain plaguing the town. Don't worry Raven; Pandora is sending Sharon and I with you kids as chaperons after what happened the last time you three went off on assignment." Break said sitting on the edge of the table picking up the maple syrup to drink. No one stopped him. Alice Oz and Gil were use to the man eating all the sweets around them. Vincent didn't seem to care and while Ada, Elliot and Leo didn't know what to say about it.

"Yeah, like that's going to be so much better with you and Emily there with us." Gil said rolling his eyes, lighting up a cigarette. Break put on a mocked look of hurt.

"I'm going with you guys!" Ada said crossing her arms over her chest not liking the fact they were talking around her. "I'm not taking no for an answer and put that out Gilbert while you're in this house." She said sternly. Ox looked up at her blinking. His little sister was always too shy to speak up but now she wasn't. He didn't really know what to think. Then again, he didn't want to think at the moment.

"Ada their going on an assignment for Pandora; it's not like you can just go with them. You don't even have a Chain or anything to fight with." Ellot pointed out. He was a part of Pandora, and he never once heard she had joined the organization. After all he had his own mission that he was on that gave him access to know who was and was not a part of the organization. From around her came a swirl of energy, behind her rose up the Queen of Hearts. It left the room speechless.

After a moment Gil had her pinned to the wall, Raven itself had the Queen of hearts Pinned to the ground. He moved the left side of her dress over her shoulder to show where the mark should have been if she made an Illegal contract. However the was no mark there. He looked at her blinking. "Ada...?"

"I made a deal with her that I would help her find her King; if she helped me get my brother back. Pandora wouldn't have helped with that so I never joined them, nor did I join the Baskervilles like father had done." She snapped at him. She kept this to herself for the last eight years. In a way that still made her an illegal contractor, and Pandora agents would go after her because of it. With a heavy sigh he stepped back from her after sliding the sleeve back into place.

"Ada if they order me to seal the Queen of Hearts and you in the abyss I have to do it, I can't protect you if they choose that. Oz can't protect you. Even if he use's Jack's name, their only tolerating him just encase Glen Baskerville step out of the shadows again. Hell they could send Elliot after you and he'll have to do it because they didn't okay this." Gil said worried about her. Vincent chuckled as he watched, amused that his normally cold brother was warm and caring to someone other than Oz and his daughters.

"Relax will you Gilbert. Pandora has more important things to worry about then one little girl who's stayed below their radar for this long. Beside's we're the only ones who know about it, so long as we don't tell them and she keeps doing what she does, she'll be fine. Beside's Pandora guards would have to go through Oz to get to her. You know he won't sit back and let them hurt his little sister without a fight." Vincent said. Elliot looked at the ground. How could he not see this one coming? Ada walked over to her Chain and hugged the regal woman dressed in red and black.

"I'd be honored if you joined us Ada, it would be like the old days for you" Oz said with a smile giving her a hug. Ada smiled, enjoying that thought. For here it had been over ten years since she lasted done anything with her brother that was fun. She didn't really remember the day he came to visit her at school. Alice bit her lip feeling like she was being pushed away by Oz who was supposed to be her comrade through everything.

"When are we heading out Break?" she asked heading for the door already.

"Why as soon as Sharon arriver's which should be in about an hour from now." her mused looking out the window trying to distract himself from her pain that she was so clearly showing. He knew she was out of the room running from them because his vision was rapidly failing him again.

Oz bit his lip not sure if he should go after her or not. "Go Oz, she's your chain, go cheer her up, we'll talk later" Ada said with a fragile smile that looked so broken. It caught Vincent's eye but he said nothing. Elliot reached a hand out to her, wanting to talk with here that was somewhere private, as just the two of them.

Gil watched as Oz ran after Alice. He himself felt like he was just left behind once again but if what Vincent said was true, he shouldn't feel guilty about sharing Oz with his child. The whole situation was just so messed up. "I'm so glad that I didn't give this habit up. If you guys need me; I'll be in my room preparing for the mission and smoking." Gil said walking out of the room with the smoke between his lips.

Break got off the table, walked over to Vincent and sat on the table beside him; watching the man, not caring that the kids were still in the room; till the multi-colored eyes, locked onto his one red eye. "What can I do for you Mister Hatter?" Vincent asked innocently, with a smile looking up at the man leaning over him.

Break smiled back just as innocently as the tone Vincent was using. "Pack your things and Leave here Vincent. You're not welcomed here anymore." He said with fake warmness.

"Until I hear that from my brother's lips or from Oz himself; I'll leave when I'm ready to leave."Vincent said getting up, leaving the room. Break sighed walking over the window to look out it waiting for Sharon's carriage to pull up.


End file.
